all my love
by camelot4eva
Summary: when Merlin refuses to tell Arthur what he's up to after asking for his help, Arthur follows Merlin around to find out exactly what he's up to. M/M & A/G Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This is just a short story that I've been thinking about.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur sat down at his table in his chambers and started sorting through some papers when he noticed that Merlin was still standing there. "What are you still doing here? Normally when I give you your allowance, you're out the door before I sit down."

Merlin started to shuffle about and look at his feet.

"What's up?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "I um, I, I was wondering if, if…"

"If what?"

"I'm a bit short with this months allowance because after paying taxes and paying for food and for putting so much aside to get me through until my next allowance, I'm a little short, so…."

"You want me to give you a bit extra?"

"If you don't mind. You can always take it of next times allowance."

Arthur slowly nodded his head and looked at Merlin. "How much are you short by?"

"Five gold coins."

"Five gold coins? Blimey Merlin, what do you need to buy?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd wind me up if you knew."

Arthur chuckled. "Alright Merlin."

Merlin grinned. "Alright as in you'll give it me?"

"No. Alright as in, I will lend it you and take back so much when you get your allowance. Five gold coins is a lot for you. I will not take it all from you at once."

"Thank you Arthur."

Arthur handed Merlin five extra gold coins. Merlin took them off him and headed for the door.

"Merlin?"

Merlin stopped at the door. "Yes?"

"As your Prince I order you to tell me what you intend to buy with the extra five coins I gave you."

"No. Thanks again Arthur." Merlin said grinning as he left Arthur's chambers.

Arthur straightened his paperwork and headed for the door. "If you're not going to tell me Merlin, I'll just have to follow you." he said to himself as he left his chambers to follow Merlin.

_

* * *

_

_What does Merlin want to buy?_

_This story will only have a couple of chapters. The next one will be longer and be up within two days._

_Review? x _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I know I said that this story will have only a couple of chapters, but there is more to come.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur left his chambers and saw Merlin so far down the corridor about to turn the corner so he sped up. Arthur followed Merlin around the castle for at least an hour, and up to now all he's done is go to Gaius to give him most of his allowance for food and taxes, have his dinner and talk to several servants. As Merlin turned another corner, Arthur turned the corner to see that Merlin was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" he whispered to his self.

When he got so far down the corridor, Merlin jumped out of a nearby alcove coming face to face with Arthur who jumped back and grabbed his sword before he realised it was Merlin. "Idiot. What do you think you're doing jumping out like that? I could have hurt you."

Merlin smirked. "What do I think I'm doing? What do you think you're doing? You've done nothing but follow me since I left your chambers an hour ago."

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin. I've got better things to do with my time then follow you around."

"Obviously not. I know you've been following me. Even though I didn't see you, the servants that I've been talking to have because they have seen you. They didn't tell me that they've seen you. I could tell by how they reacted when they stopped to talk to me, all the servants seem to change and look really busy if they spot you or Uther."

"Pity you can't do the same."

"Is there something you wanted Arthur?"

"Yes, my stables need cleaning."

"But I've got to-"

"Got to what Merlin?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'll get started."

"Good." and with that, Arthur turned and walked away.

* * *

Merlin was cleaning out the stables when Gwen and Morgana walked in. Morgana quickly checked to see if anyone was looking before kissing Merlin. "How are you?"

"How do you think?"

"Did you ask Arthur for a bit extra?"

"Yes. I know you said you would give it me Morgana, but I couldn't do that. He's lent me five gold coins and said that he will take so much of each time I get my allowance."

"Have you been to see her yet?" asked Gwen

"No, I have had a chance to. Arthur asked me what I wanted the extra coins for, but I didn't tell him, so then he ordered me to tell him and I still didn't, since then he's followed me around everywhere."

"Why don't you just tell him Merlin?"

"You know why Gwen. If he finds out what I'm doing he will do nothing but wind me up and laugh at me. I'll never live it down."

Morgana smiled at Merlin. "There's nothing girly about what you're doing Merlin. Sarah said that she's had more men then woman come to her for them. And the fact that you're doing this for me just makes me love you even more."

Merlin smiled at Morgana. "Thank you, I love you too."

Just then Arthur walked into the stables. "Merlin when I said clean out the stables I mean clean out the stables. Not stand in the stables talking."

"I said he could take a break. Me and Gwen have been talking to him."

"Who are you to tell him what to do?"

"He's my partner."

"He's my servant."

"So just because he's your servant he has to do what you say and he's not allowed to talk to me? I'm his partner."

"Yeah, that's right." Arthur said looking smug.

Morgana grinned. "In that case." Morgana turned to Gwen. "Gwen for the next two weeks you are to sleep in the servants' quarters next to my chambers in case I have any bad nights."

"Yes Morgana." Gwen said smiling. Arthur's face dropped.

Morgana kissed Merlin on the cheek. "Goodbye Merlin, see you later." Morgana left the stables with Gwen smiling to herself.

As soon as they left Arthur rounded on Merlin. "Now look what you've done. I won't see Gwen for a couple of weeks now thanks to you."

"Thanks to me? I didn't do anything. I didn't even open my gob."

"Makes a change."

"You'll see her anyway. During the day."

Arthur scowled and stormed off.

* * *

Later that day Arthur was on his way back to his chambers when he spotted Merlin looking around to see if anyone was looking before walking in to a room four doors down from Arthur's chambers.

Arthur walked past the door and didn't hear anything so carried on walking to his chambers. Once inside, he put some papers down on to his table and left.

As he left he saw a woman walk into the room where Merlin was. Arthur walked up to the door and tried to listen, he could hear talking, but it was muffled.

Wanting to know what Merlin was doing but couldn't just barge in demanding to know what he was doing because of already being caught following him earlier that day, he began to pace, thinking.

Just then Arthur saw a maid coming towards him carrying some laundry. "You there."

The maid curtsied. "Yes sire."

"Do you know of the maid Guinevere?"

"Gwen? Yes sire she's in the laundry room."

"Go back to her and tell her I want her here right now."

"But I need to deliver your laundry sire."

Arthur took his laundry off her. "You've delivered it. Now go and get Guinevere."

The maid gave Arthur an odd look before curtsying and going back the way she came.

Arthur went into his chambers and put his laundry on his bed and walked back out of his chambers and stood in front of the doors to which he knew Merlin was on the other side of.

A couple of minutes later Arthur saw Gwen making her way toward him. "Arthur? What's a matter?" she said coming to a stop in front of him.

"Can you do something for me Guinevere?"

"Of course. What is it?" Arthur placed Gwen in front of the door so she had her back to it.

"Just follow my lead."

"What do you-?"

Before Gwen could finish talking, Arthur kissed her, pushing her back against the door. Gwen wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck as he opened the door to walk in the room.

As soon as he was in the room with Gwen he stopped kissing her and looked up in time to see Merlin jump back, away from the woman he saw enter this room not long ago.

"Merlin? What are you doing in here with her?" trying to sound surprised.

Merlin looked from Sarah, who was looking from Arthur to Merlin, to Gwen who was looking daggers at Arthur for some reason, to Arthur himself.

Sarah curtsied to Arthur before looking at Merlin. "We'll pick up where we left off later." she said before leaving.

As soon as she left Merlin looked at Arthur who was looking right back at him. "Well?"

_

* * *

_

_What was Merlin doing? Any guesses?_

_Sorry to leave it like that. The next chapter will be up within two to three days_

_Review? x _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Here's chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Before Merlin could answer Arthur, Gwen hit Arthur on the arm.

"What was that for?" Arthur said looking at her.

"You used me. You knew Merlin was in here, you just needed to get in here to see whatever it is he was up to."

"No I didn't" Arthur lied.

"Liar." Gwen walked forward and grabbed hold of Merlin's arm and tugged him towards the door. "Come on Merlin." she said, and she dragged Merlin out of the room leaving Arthur on his own.

* * *

"Thank you Gwen."

"You're welcome Merlin. So. How did it go?"

"To say that was the first lesson. Not bad. I mean it was bad for a normal person but for someone as clumsy as me, I think it went well."

"Good. How many lessons do you need? Did she say?"

"Well I paid her with the five gold coins I got from Arthur and she says that that pays for ten lessons. She said how good she is, at the end of the ten lessons I should be fine, but I've still got a lot to work on."

* * *

Over the next few days whenever Merlin wasn't doing anything for Arthur, Arthur saw him sneaking about and meet up with that Sarah, after walking into a chamber, five minutes later, Sarah would follow and after an hour, Merlin would come out looking flushed.

Arthur walked in to Morgana's chambers in hoping to talk to Gwen to make up for the other day but found the chambers empty. He was about to leave when he saw two vases on her table, both filled with flowers. He walked up to the first set of flowers and picked up the card that was nestled in the middle of them.

Even though the card didn't say who they were from, he knew that they were from Merlin because of his handwriting. Looking at the card he read the inscription.

_To Morgana, thank you for your help. All my love, now and always. X_

Arthur moved towards the other set of flowers that looked a lot fresher and picked up the card.

_To Morgana, I'm sorry, please forgive me. All my love, now and always. X _

Reading them words that were written for Morgana from Merlin only confirmed what he was thinking. Putting the card back in the flowers, Arthur turned and stormed out of Morgana's chambers, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Later that day Merlin slouched into Morgana's chambers. "I've got a lesson in five minutes. Wanna come?"

"Merlin what's the matter?"

"Arthur has sacked me."

"What?" Morgana yelled. "Why?"

"He didn't say. I asked him why I was fired, and he said, well, yelled in my face, 'I'm the crown prince, I don't need a reason'."

"Right." Morgana went to storm out of her chambers to see Arthur but was stopped by Gwen rushing in.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin. Arthur has told me he has sacked you."

"Yeah and he gave me no reason."

"That's why I'm going to go and see him and give him a piece of my mind."

"No Morgana. Arthur may not have given Merlin a reason for sacking him but he's told me why he's sacked Merlin."

"Why has he sacked me?"

"He thinks that you are having an affair."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "Eh?"

"Yes Merlin. Arthur thinks that you are cheating on Morgana with Sarah. He says that he see's you enter different rooms with Sarah and come out later looking all flushed."

"Well so would anyone if they were doing nothing but dancing for an hour." Merlin turned and looked at Morgana to see her smiling. "Morgana what's to smile about? Arthur thinks I'm cheating on you. He's sacked me now to let me suffer for a couple of days before putting me out of my misery and kills me."

"I'll make sure he does nothing to you Merlin."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because my love, we are to have a little fun of our own with my dear step-brother. Gwen, you can't tell him what we know."

"Ok. He said that he was suspicious of you having an affair and then he read one of the cards that came with your flowers. The one that said 'I'm sorry, please forgive'."

"So. Merlin dances with me, stands on my feet and then sends me flowers apologising and asking me to forgive him, and he reads the card thinking that I've caught you doing something."

"Yeah, probably."

Morgana smiled evilly. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

_

* * *

_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Message to Cooper101: was what Merlin is doing one of the things that you were thinking of?_

_I've got a couple of busy days ahead of me, so next chapter will be up within five days._

_Review? x _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Here it is, the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Morgana I can't do that. As soon as I see you that idiotic grin appears on my face."

"It's not idiotic. It's gorgeous."

"You're gorgeous and whenever you smile back I just want to hold you."

Morgana smiled. "Merlin, you only have to ignore me when it's just me and Arthur, and make really lame excuses when I ask for your company when I'm around him."

"Morgana, if I do that then he will defiantly kill me."

"I've already told you, I will not let that happen."

"But if I'm doing all this to you and he wants to kill me for it and you say no because you still want me not that make you sound a bit desperate?"

"If he so much as calls me desperate, I'll castrate him."

"Remind me to never piss you off." Merlin sighed. "Alright."

"Great. I'm having dinner with Arthur and Uther. Make sure that you ignore me all the way through and when you see Arthur look from me to you just smile awkwardly."

"Can't I just tell him I am having dance lessons and let him laugh and wind me up?"

"No Merlin. It's because that he would do that that we are doing this. We are simply having our fun before he has his. Besides, if you do this, I will make it up to you tonight."

"Right well I better get ready if I'm serving tonight." and with that, Merlin left Morgana's chambers.

* * *

As dinner went on between Arthur, Uther and Morgana Merlin managed to do everything that Morgana had told him. When Morgana knew that Uther wasn't looking she looked up and smiled at Merlin. Arthur looked at Merlin to see him only give Morgana a grimace of a smile before turning to whisper to Gwen and make her snigger.

After a while of this going on Arthur had had enough. He slammed his fists on the table and stood up. Morgana stood up. "That's it. I can't take this anymore." he yelled.

"Arthur please keep your cool and do not yell about things that you don't understand." she yelled back.

"I don't understand? Morgana-"

"Arthur before you do or say anything else remember we are not alone."

"I know we're not. There's that idiot behind me." Arthur said pointing to Merlin.

"There is also your father that is sat in the middle of us."

Arthur turned and looked at his father. "Sorry father. I forgot you were here."

"Obviously. What is wrong with you Arthur?"

Arthur was about to answer but Morgana beat him to it. "Me and Arthur have just had a little falling out. We'll get through it."

"Well I hope so. When you two start bickering and are at each others throats I actually feel sorry for your servants."

"Merlin is no longer my servant."

"Why not?" asked Uther.

"Because he's an idiot."

"Merlin has always been an idiot, but even I have to admit that he is loyal to you that is way beyond the line of duty." Uther looked at Merlin. "Merlin you are rehired."

"But father-"

"No buts Arthur."

Arthur stood up. "I'm retiring to my chambers. Goodnight father. Morgana." he said nodding his head to each of them in turn before leaving the room. Merlin bowed to Uther and Morgana before following Arthur of the room.

Merlin started to jog to catch up with Arthur but stopped when he saw Arthur stop and turn around. "You even think about following me back to my chambers or doing any chores for me you will not live to see tomorrow's sunrise."

Merlin gulped. "But the King said-"

"I know what he said. You are still doing work in the castle, he doesn't need to know. Go home Merlin." Before Merlin could say anything Arthur turned and walked away and Merlin couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Merlin was sat at the table in Morgana's chambers whilst she was behind the screen getting undressed for bed. "What did Arthur say to you when you followed him out? Anything?"

"Yes. He said if I so much as follow him back to his chambers or do any chores for him then I will not live to see tomorrow's sunrise. This is me we're on about. I'm not even awake to see a sunrise."

Morgana emerged from behind the screen. "Did you see his face when he was mad? I was trying my hardest not to laugh. I think it's ever so funny when he gets pissed off about something that he's got the wrong end of a stick of."

* * *

Over the next few days Morgana and Merlin kept up the act and watched as Arthur kept snapping. They did nothing but laugh. What they found even funnier was that when Arthur talked to Gwen about all of this, she would tell Morgana and Merlin and they would laugh about it even more.

That was until one day Merlin rushed into Morgana's chambers. Morgana and Gwen were laughing about something but stopped when Merlin rushed in. "Merlin? What's the matter?"

"I'll show you. Follow me."

Confused. Morgana and Gwen followed Merlin and found that they were all heading to Arthur's chambers. When they arrived, Merlin used his magic to unlock the door. "Get in quickly."

Morgana and Gwen rushed in and Merlin followed them in and locked the door behind them.

"Merlin what's going on?" Gwen asked.

Merlin walked up to Arthur's screen and moved it aside to show them what was hidden behind it.

Gwen and Morgana gasped. "What's happened to him?"

Where the screen was, stood Arthur who looked to be frozen to the spot, he had an angry look on his face and he had his sword in both of his hands that were near his left shoulder as if he was about to take a swing at whatever was in front of him.

"I had to still him because I was about three feet in front of him when this happened."

"What happened?"

"Well my dancing lessons have ended and it turns out that I'm a pretty good dancer and I no longer stand on toes. To say thank you to her for putting up with my patience and frustration I bought her a small bunch of flowers. I handed them over to her and she thanked me and hugged me."

"Let me guess. Arthur saw it all?" Morgana said.

"Yep. He dragged me in here and really let rip. I can honestly say I have never seen him this angry before. I tried to explain but he wouldn't let me get a word in. Then he drew his sword. That's when I used my magic to do this to him."

Morgana sighed. "Right Merlin get behind me and take the spell off him. If he wants you he has to go through me. It was fun while it lasted but now enough's enough."

Merlin stood behind Morgana and put his outstretched arm over her right shoulder and muttered a spell. As soon as he did this, Arthur hands that were holding his sword did a full swing and he stumbled forward as he attacked nothing but air. Arthur lost himself for a second, Gwen, taking the opportunity, jumped forward and took the sword from and stood behind Merlin who was still behind Morgana.

Arthur looked around. "Morgana? Guinevere?" Then he spotted Merlin. "You. What did you do? The last thing I remember was me about to take a swing at you and you were stood right in front of me. What are Morgana and Guinevere doing here?"

"What you saw with me and Sarah you read wrong and you wouldn't let me explain. You were about to kill me so I had to use my magic to still you so I could get Morgana and Gwen." Merlin said quickly whilst still hiding behind Morgana.

"Arthur this was fun while it lasted but now enough's enough."

"What's enough? Why are you still sticking up for him? He's cheating on you, he still is, and I've just seen him with that woman. He gave her flowers then she hugged him."

"Exactly Arthur, she hugged Merlin, not the other way around. And yes he did give her flowers but that was simply to say thank you. What do you think Merlin wanted them five gold coins for? To pay for lessons."

"Lessons? For what?"

"I've been having dance lessons."

Arthur looked at Merlin for thirty seconds before looking at Gwen. "Guinevere come here."

Gwen walked up to Arthur. "Guinevere has Merlin been having dance lessons?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes." she answered staring back at him. Arthur looked back at Merlin. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would have laughed and wound me up about it."

Arthur nodded before he started laughing out loud. He was laughing that much he had to sit down and hold on to his sides. "Dance lessons?" he asked, still not being able to believe it.

"Well there's a wedding in Ealdor in three weeks that I'm taking Morgana to. I'd be well away trying to dance with her. She'll be coming back with no feet. You know how clumsy I am. I'm always tripping over my own feet. I didn't want to be tripping Morgana up as well."

Arthur suddenly realised something and stood up. "Wait a minute. How you've been acting lately around Morgana it looked like you were having an affair. Why did you encourage it and let me think that?"

Before Morgana or Merlin could speak Gwen spoke up.

"Because I asked them to." she lied, hoping that he would believe her. "We found it funny when you get mad about something that you don't understand. And we knew that if you found out what Merlin was doing, you would laugh at him so we got in there first and had our fun with you."

"Your idea? Why Guinevere?"

"You used me Arthur. I thought that you wanted to spend some time with me, given our situation it's not very often we get a chance to spend time together and when we do, you just use me to find out what Merlin was up to because you wouldn't let it drop when he said he wouldn't tell you. That hurt." she felt awful playing the guilt card.

"Oh. So this was you getting your own back?"

"Yes. Morgana and Merlin were only too happy to help."

"You've been spending too much time with her." he said pointing at Morgana. "The Guinevere I know wouldn't do this to anyone."

"People change Arthur."

"No they don't"

"Yes they do." Merlin said over Morgana's shoulder. "When I first met you, you were a prat. You still are now, but not so much. You've actually changed for the better."

"Thank you Merlin. You can step out from behind Morgana now, I won't hurt you. You have my word."

Merlin stepped out from behind Morgana and Arthur walked over to him and held his hand out. Merlin shook it. "I'm sorry Merlin."

"Me too Arthur. I should have told you"

"Yes you should have done." Arthur took his hand back and smiled at Merlin who smiled back. "Does this mean I'm your servant again?"

"Yes Merlin. It does. My stables need cleaning, me horse needs grooming, my armour needs polishing, as you can see my chambers need cleaning and my sword need sharpening."

"It was fun while it lasted." Merlin sighed.

_

* * *

_

_Well. There you go. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_If you want a sequel to this story as to how they get on at the wedding in Ealdor, let me know._

_If I get a request for a sequel, keep your eyes open for a one shot called 'The Ealdor wedding'_

_Review? x _


End file.
